The inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,835, Peter Huang, is the applicant of this invention. The inventor of this art, Peter Huang, is one of Ever Success Lighting Co., LTD's engineers. This present invention provides an improved of U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,835.
According to the prior art, the structure of the PL (parallel flourescent tubes lamp) lamp includes a holder shell coupled to a holder body, and the holder body is to hold two parallel lamp tubes. Two rectangular holes disposed on the holder body are inserted for rectangular flanges. This is easy to loose the connection between the holder shell and the holder mount so that the electronic ballast circuit board can not been firmly fastened. It is also easy to break the conductor between the electronic ballast circuit board and two contact metal plates during using. The connection between the holder body and the holder mount is not stable in which two metal plates are exposed outside so that it will cause electric shock. Besides, the structure of the holder body is complicated, and the holder shell and the holder mount can not hook each other closely so that electric contact error tends to happen and the lamp tubes become useless.